The present invention relates to a mud flap for vehicle fenders, and particularly the rear fenders of an automobile.
In order to limit the splattering of water or the gathering of spattered dirt and mud on the rear of a car and to avoid the projecting of gravel, stones and other solids, mud flaps which extend towards the bottom of the rear mudguards or fenders are fastened on the rear fenders of the car. In order to withstand the force of the air during travel of the vehicle and in order to take up the impacts produced by solids ejected under the wheels, it is necessary for the flap to have a certain rigidity and to be firmly fastened to the intended securing positions.
The flap is maintained firmly fastened to the mudguard or fender by means of fastening devices adapted to each type of car. Due to the fact that the mud flaps are made of flexible material, such as rubber, two points of attachment must be provided. This makes the putting in place of the flaps rather complicated and relatively expensive. Therefore, both the manufacturer and the retailer are forced to provide a very wide range of fastening means, which increases the cost.